projectnephilimfandomcom-20200214-history
Hence These Tears
Hence These Tears is an original stage play produced by Boston Actors Theater, which serves as a loose prequel to the web series Project Nephilim Salvation. Synopsis Set over the course of a weekend, Hence These Tears tells the story of the Alessandro Family who have gathered together in the wake of Sarah Alessandro's death from breast cancer. The story is told through the eyes of her estranged son, John Alessandro, a briliant but troubled young man. Plot Act 1 Act 2 Cast John Alessandro - Jonathan Overby Alisson Daniels - Jennifer Reagan Alexander Weir - Andrew Rhodes Francesca Alessandro - Christy Corcoran Sarah Alessandro - Penny Benson Peter Alessandro - Gary Ciambrone Renee Cipriani - Rachel Padell Paul Cipriani - Carlos Rojas Erika Cipriani - Nora Lis Henderson Mary Cipriani - Maureen Aducci Carol Green - Erin Scanlon Antonia Alessandro - Fran Renehan Production Crew to be added Story Notes to be added Connections to Project Nephilim Although originally produced independantly of the Project Nephilim series, there are a number of connections to the universe in which the series takes place, with many of the characters playing a significant role in the larger series. Early on, John mentions that he has been having difficulty with his research grant. In Salvation it is revealed that his grant was bought out by the Dabareh Corporation. During an argument with his sister, Francesca, she mentions a previous girlfriend of his named Adenine. Adenine Waters appears in the final episode of Salvation as his assistant and an integral part of the mystery surrounding Melissa Weller's death. Although it's never explicitly stated, Carol Green is the sister of Molly, who discovered Melissa Weller's body. Carol also states that her husband "couldn't make it out of San Jose"-- An in-joke as in the larger continuity San Jose, California was destroyed. This event is not mentioned in Hence These Tears, as it was unecessary to the main storyline of the play. Continuity *When asked who he's currently dating, Alexander panics and replies, Melissa Weller. Original Music Music for the stage production consisted of two original pieces written and performed by Morgan Ryan, with additional vocals by Heidi Nelson. Additionally, a cover of the song Rainbow Connection, was written exclusively for the Boston premiere. Due to obvious copyright issues, this song has not been included on any subsequent performances, or on the soundtrack. Actor Jonathan Overby also contributed an original piece during a scene in which his character plays the guitar. DVD release A production DVD was produced and made available to cast and crew folowing the run of the original show. Produced by Izabell Garcia and Paul Neff, the DVD contained a full length dress rehearsal performance, as well as a number of rehearsal outtakes. Due to the difficulty of videotaping a live production, audio quality varied on the DVD and as such has not been released to the general public. It may, however, be included in the Collectors Edition of Project Nephilim: Salvation. Potential Remake During the production of Project Nephilim: Salvation, a number of scenes from the play were re-written to serve as flashbacks in the 4th Episode, Hinc Illae Lacrimae (Hence These Tears in Latin). Included in the episode were scenes between Alexander Weir and Alisson Daniels, as well as a scene with John. Additional footage was shot offering a stronger connection between John's grant issues and his eventual involvement with the Dabareh Corporation. A third scene taking place at the funeral between Weir and Peter Alessandro was written specifically for Salvation. Although it was mentioned, this new sequence took place between the first and secon acts of the play, and reunited a number of the original stage cast. Although there are currently no definitive plans for a full on remake, the involvement of the Alessandro Storyline in the upcoming sequel, Crane's Bay, and the importance of several events in the play makes the notion of a film remake a distinct possibility.